This Is My Red Light District
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: "You know your life is f****d up when you're one of the smartest kids in the whole world, and you're selling sex in the rain. Seriously." Matt is pretty desperate. Contains prostitution, yaoi, MelloxMatt, swears. Should be fun. First Chapter.
1. Your Car

**Author's Note :** Okay, dear readers, this is something I've had buzzing around for a while. It seemed to burrow under the duvet of my mind, sleep for a bit, and now it's sitting up and blinking blearily. Basically, a while after **Mello** left Wammy's, **Matt** left as well, and eventually drifted over to **America**. Not being able to get any money, he's now **prostituting himself** to all and sundry. There. Now, I'm pretty sure the smartest lot of you can figure what's gonna happen just from the summary and characters etc, but it's definitely, I swear down, gonna have more than one chapter. I promise. XD

**Warnings are per chapter.**

**Warnings:** **Swears, malexmale implications, prostitution (duh-duh-DUH)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, because if I did, I'm not sure it could ever be shown except maybe on the pronz channels.

**Dedications:** Umm… I'm not sure people would appreciate this being attributed to them… So I'll just say that my imagination is a powerful thing, and it should maybe take the credit here XD.

One short introduction chapter coming right up…

* * *

_Your Car_

You know your life is fucked up when you're one of the smartest kids in the whole world, and you're selling sex in the rain. Seriously. I shivered as I pulled what little I wore around me tighter, hoping that tonight's guy wouldn't be too unreasonably unattractive.

And trust me, I'd had some _scum._ Faces a mother would definitely not love, but would probably make them throw the kid as far into the sea as they could. But I was desperate. The hacking world was getting tougher, and besides – computers and electricity are only useful when you have somewhere permanent to keep them.

The car that approached me was… obliterating rich and reforming it, centred on its driver. Probably some business man in his forties, teenage kids, trophy wife. Not too bad, normally. I leaned back against the wall, micro skirt baring my pale legs, the drizzling rain highlighting their length. Flat stomach on show, I try not to look like I'm on the verge of a breakdown.

My eyebrows seem to raise themselves without my say-so when the car stops beside me and the window rolls down, despite the weather.

* * *

_Who's in the car? (Ghost Busters!)_

_Well… Not unless I get really desperate for ideas XD_

_Review pretty please, pretty pleasers :D_

_Lemon_

_x_


	2. Your Glasses

**Author's Note:** Unbelievable amount of writer's block for something this crap XD That's all I'm saying on the subject.

**Warnings:** More hooker-mentions, more waiting.

**Disclaimer:** Don't be hitting me wit' your law suit, 'cause this lazy bitch don't give a toot, and she dun own nuttin' to boot. She writes and writes but she was too dumb-freaking-A to own the _rights_, sugar-doll. ^.^

**Dedications:** The ugly guy who brought me pizza, 'cause God knows he needed something dedicated to him. Also my lovely Berry, who I would like to squeeze :D

_Sugar-Dolly_

* * *

Your Glasses

I leant down, sliding an easy smile on my face. "Want some company tonight, sir?" I purr lowly, running my hand slowly along the window frame. I'm carefully casual, 'cause it doesn't pay to be nervous in a job like this. I am though, because so far I know I've been lucky. Hookers are one of the most commonly iced criminal groups in the world, with many simply disappearing off the street-lamp scene, never seen again.

You glance up, and the sunglasses (huge, Gucchi or Prada or a good knock-off), combined with the pathetic lighting shadow your face. Before I have time to re-think, you flick the door lock up and push the passenger door open. I glance around as I lower myself into the seat, eyes widening despite myself as I take in the tidiness and general cleanness of the car's interior. You're no slob, I can tell that much.

The car's engine purrs as lowly as I did, and you press onwards, driving fast but easy, expertly in control. I'm nervous and I don't know why - it's an uncontrollable feeling of unease and uncertain familiarity trying to choke me that I haven't had before, and my hands are shaking as I force myself not to smoke.

You don't glance my way, and part of me doesn't want you to because I'm scared of what that dark glass may hide.

* * *

_More coming up soon :D_

_Reviews are loved_

_Lemon_

_x_


	3. Your Gloves

**Author's Note**: Hi…. Please don't throw things at me XD I come bearing an **update**.

**Warnings:** Things… Start moving a lil'?

**Disclaimer**: Don't f*cking sue.

**Dedications:** Rasp, who actually sat with me and helped. She got my lazy ass to write, which is quite an achievement since my ass has no hands.

:D Next chapter, things REALLY happen.

* * *

_Your Gloves_

The rain is really pissing it down, I note, cursing myself for not bringing an umbrella. Some guys can be total bastards and dump you in the middle of nowhere, even in weather like this.

Still. They could do worse.

Then again, so far… You seem alright. Haven't really looked at me, which is a pleasant relief from the unrelenting leers I normally get. You seem to be concentrating on driving pretty hard, so I'm free to side-glance at you all I want. Light brown or blonde hair tied back in a low, short ponytail, the aforementioned gigantic sunglasses…

I'm totally caught off guard when your hand touches lightly on my knee, and your driving gloves start detouring their way up my pale, tensed-up thigh. I didn't see you as the 'blow me off below the dashboard' type; I assumed you'd want to take things… I'd sound stupid if I said "slower", wouldn't I? You never take things "slow" with a prostitute, not when most work by the hour.

I smile at you, lids half lowered as countless punters have taught me to, practised to perfection. You acknowledge it with a smirk, the first familiar emotion I've seen from you tonight, and suddenly swing the car into a darkened alley.

* * *

… _I know._

_So not worth the wait._

_BUT IT WILL BE._

_Lemon_

_x_


End file.
